California Sun
by MissChastityClaireBabcock
Summary: Set post-series. A look into how CC and Niles are doing in California and what life is like for our favorite couple. Niles/CC *UPDATED!*
1. The Lake

**Hello, hello! This was just a random thought that came to mind as I was watching The Nanny today, and I felt the strongest urge to write it out. Let me know what you think . . . should I continue it, or should I let it go? :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Such sadness . . . if I _did_ own them, however, they'd be on their own show . . . and there'd be NO nasal-induced horror. Catch my drift? :D**

**PS- I stole their last name from another story I read . . . none of the names I wrote sounded as good as Brightmore did. 3**

* * *

The light from the California sun trickled down through the branches of the barren oak tree that sat next to the large lake. A cool breeze cut through the air, tossing around the oak leaves that had fallen not so long ago. It was mid-October, and soon the days would grow colder and shorter, and a jacket would be necessary. But for now, it was perfect.

Park benches had never been truly comfortable for her. They'd always messed with her back, and usually wound up giving her a cramp in her lower back. But now, at eight months pregnant, CC Brightmore was perfectly content to sit on the park bench by the lake. The fact that she was leaning up against her husband, and not a hard piece of wood, made all the difference.

"So, what should we have for dinner?"

The gentle baritone brought CC out of her thoughts and smiling, she turned to look at the speaker. Niles Brightmore was a handsome man, with reddish-brown hair and clear blue eyes that twinkled even in the dark. He was looking at her lovingly, which never failed to make her heart leap into her throat. It was funny; even a simple question from him could render her momentarily speechless. She thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"I don't care really. Anything would be nice. Spaghetti, chicken cacciatore, mushroom risotto . . . " she said, finally finding her voice. It was cute when Niles lifted an eyebrow at her, like he was doing now, and CC couldn't help but laugh. "What? Everything sounds good at this point."

"You really are adorable," Niles said, leaning down to brush his lips against hers. CC sighed contently as he leaned back, then absentmindedly began rubbing her stomach. She felt his hands join hers and sitting there on a park bench by a lake, CC felt happier than she'd ever felt before. A loving husband, a baby on the way; life was perfect. She realized Niles was humming softly in her ear, and after a moment, she recognized the song he was treating her to. Sitting up, she turned to look at him with a smirk on her face.

"Does Maxwell approve of his butler knowing the tune to Phantom?" she asked, and was delighted to see the blush that graced his face as he shook his head.

"He doesn't know, actually. I think he'd be rather upset."

"Of course not, Bell Boy. Maybe the old Maxwell Sheffield would have gotten angry, but the new and improved Maxwell doesn't care. I've even caught _him_ singing Memories. Being in California's done wonders for him."

Niles smiled and stood, then offered his hand to CC, who accepted the help gratefully. It was difficult for her to stand due to the fact that, in her mind, she was the size of a house. With less than a month to go before a mini-Niles would be going the family, CC found it more and more difficult to do things without the aide of her husband. Niles seemed to have taken it all in stride, never complaining when she woke him up at four o'clock in the morning to get her a snack or help her to the bathroom. He always smiled and said, "I live to serve."

They walked hand in hand away from the lake. It was a short walk to the back porch of their modest, three-bedroom Tudor-style home. CC had been thrilled when she'd learned the three acre lake was on their property, and that had been the selling point for her. Maxwell had tried to get her and Niles to live in their guestroom, but Niles had been adamant about their need for privacy. And in a marvelous twist of fate, the house next to theirs had been for sell as well, so now the Sheffields and Brightmores were neighbors. Niles still acted as the Sheffield's butler, but he had reduced his schedule to three days a week, but to CC's delight.

CC still worked with Maxwell too, and though she'd been hesitant to allow the Hollywood hotshots to buy the rights to their plays, she had to admit that it had all worked out for the better. Their sitcom was doing incredibly well, and in fact, Sheffield-Brightmore Productions was up for a Primetime Emmy. The ceremony was that night, and CC was excited to prove to the world that she could be the best in Hollywood as well as Broadway.

When they entered their house, Niles gave CC a quick kiss before heading off to the kitchen to start dinner. Grinning at the fact that her husband understood his pregnant wife's appetite demanded quick action, CC went to her office with the intent to work on the surprise she'd been hiding from Niles for close to a year. It'd been difficult, trying to keep a secret from the man who knew everything, although thus far she'd been successful. And as she started up her laptop, she grew giddy with anticipation. But after an hour, CC was making no progress on her project and was getting frustrated. Just as she was shutting down her laptop, there was a light knock on her office door. Niles stuck his head in and smiled at her.

"Dinner is ready, Love."

Looking up at him, CC felt her heart flutter. He was as handsome now as he'd been when she'd first met him almost thirty years ago, although now he was hers forever. That thought alone made it difficult for her to breath, but when Niles stepped into the room holding a plate of food, CC laughed. He really did spoil her, a fact that she loved. No other man had ever come close to being as wonderful as Niles was.

"Chicken cacciatore for my darling wife," he said, setting the plate in front of her. CC grinned as he perched himself on the corner of her mahogany desk, in the exact same way Fran had done to Maxwell all those years. Niles smirked at her, crossed his legs, and put both hands on his knees.

"Oh Mrs. Brightmore! What a fabulous dinna ya got!" he said, imitating the former Nanny's nasally accent perfectly. CC laughed, shaking her head and clearing her throat.

"Niles, old man, would you be so kind as to escort Miss Fine out of my office while I eat?" she returned, mimicking Maxwell's British accent. It was Niles' turn to laugh, and leaning down, he kissed CC's cheek.

"Hurry and eat so we can make it to the award ceremony on time. You know how Maxwell gets when we're late," he murmured in her ear. CC took a bite of food, chewed carefully, and then tweaked an eyebrow at him.

"We could say I was rehearsing my acceptance speech and got carried away," she said. Niles shook his head and watched as she shoveled another bite into her mouth.

"You're already pregnant, Love. He won't buy it," he replied seriously, making CC snort with laughter.

"Too true. We could say you burnt your cheesecake and we had to go to the orchard to pick more cherries."

Niles cocked his head to one side, puzzled, before he answered. "CC, we don't have an orchard."

CC nodded, her face a mask of solemnity. "Then he'll have to understand why we were so late. Now let's get dressed."

Niles shook his head and smiled, then stood and took the now empty plate from her. He left the office door open when he exited, so CC didn't dare resume work on her project. Instead, she hoisted herself out of her chair and waddled into the master bedroom and over to her walk-in closet. It took her nearly twenty minutes of digging through her wardrobe to find the dress she was looking for; a black one-strapped, floor-length gown that made her feel like a goddess. She chose black ballet flats for comfort, and a diamond necklace completed the look.

When she came out of her closet, she found Niles sitting on the edge of their king-size bed, tying his dress shoes. He was in a tuxedo and looked very formal, something that had always managed to drive CC wild. She smiled at him in the mirror that hung over her dresser as she quickly manipulated her hair into a French twist. He smiled back as he came to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her, placing a hand on either side of her belly.

"Woman, do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked, and she winked at him in the mirror.

"So you admit that I'm a woman?"

"Of course, Love. I've always known," he replied, leaning down and kissing her neck. CC nudged him away gently, and then turned in his arms.

"We really do have to go now darling, or we'll be more than just fashionably late."

He pouted, yet another act she found so endearing, but leaned in to whisper softly in her ear. "Well then, Chas, I guess we'll have to finish this later."

She smirked as he led her from the bedroom towards the front door.

"Promises, promises."

* * *

**Reviews are vital to my survival! Well, not mine per se . . . but definitely this story's. Should I keep going? Or leave it be?**


	2. The Tornado

**Hello, hello to all my readers! I appreciated all the reviews I got for this story, and decided to keep it going. It's just too much fun, and I had a devious little plot bunny hop into my mind last night, so I have a pretty clear idea of where this story is going. Please, let me know what you think, 'cause I really do value your opinion! Sorry this one is so short, but I've got a ton of crap going on at the moment. The chapters that follow get longer and longer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I refuse to give up hope. Someday, I'll get my hands on the Butler and the Socialite and they'll be all mine! :D**

* * *

The night had been wonderful, to say the least. Maxwell had insisted on sharing a limousine with CC and Niles, and since Grace had stayed with the twins, Fran had been able to attend the ceremony as well. And when Sheffield-Brightmore Productions had been announced as the winner of the Emmy for Outstanding Producers In A New Series, CC had been sure that Fran's headache-inducing nasal screams had carried all the way to outside the Kodak Theatre. She and Maxwell had graciously accepted the award together, and while Maxwell had blathered on and on about how wonderful Hollywood was, CC had used all of three seconds and a mere six words in her speech.

'_This is for my Butler Boy.'_

Now, tucked away from the world in the limousine, Maxwell and Fran had downed a bottle of champagne and were nearly done with another. Niles and CC sat cuddled up across from the now tipsy couple, with CC drinking water and Niles drinking nothing. It'd been eight months since he'd had a drink, a fact that made CC more proud than she'd ever been. While she had quit drinking for the sake of their unborn child, Niles had proclaimed that he'd be joining the 'I Don't Drink Because the Wife Is Pregnant' club. CC had laughed at that for days until she realized he was serious, and then had a shirt made for him that made him the president of the club. Niles wore it around the house like a badge of honor.

"Are you alright, Love?"

CC turned to smile at her husband, who put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Of course I am. Just thinking about how my mother reacted to my acceptance speech. I'm positive she was watching it," she answered and was treated hearty laugh. They hadn't told BB Babcock about the marriage or the baby. CC hadn't been ashamed by the shotgun wedding or the sudden announcement of her pregnancy, but she cared too much about Niles to submit him to her mother's neuroses. Her mother had starting drilling the phrase 'Babcocks and servants do not mix' into CC's head when she was two, and as a result of that horrible mantra, it had taken CC twenty years to realize that she was, in fact, madly in love with Niles.

She couldn't bear the thought of what her mother would say when she found out that her youngest daughter had married a butler and was currently housing his child. It would undoubtedly be World War III, and CC couldn't help but shiver at the thought. Now though, after her speech at the ceremony, it was only a matter of time before BB would be calling and demanding an explanation.

"Oh yes, the formidable BB Babcock will surely have _something_ vile to say, won't she?" Niles replied snidely. CC chuckled at his understanding and leaned her head against his shoulder, basking in the peace and serenity. But a moment later, Fran's voice filled the air, shattering the quiet.

"Oh my gawd, would ya look at that car? It's blockin' the street!"

The other occupants of the limousine turned their heads in perfect harmony, only to realize that they were stopped outside of their houses, and that a twenty-foot limousine was parked crossways so that it blocked the street entirely. A feeling of intense fear settled in her stomach when CC recognized the petite blond hellion pacing like a wild animal in front of the driveway. As though he could sense her fear, Niles tightened his grip around her shoulders and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Speak of the devil, and she will come! Well, I suppose we know how she reacted, don't we?" he asked, and kissed her cheek tenderly, as a show of support. "What do you want to do, Love?"

"She doesn't know that you're in this limousine, does she?" Maxwell interjected, and much to CC's surprise, he had a legitimate idea. "Fran and I could get out and say you're on your way in a different car. Charlie could drive you around for a bit while we sort out this business with your mother."

"Yeah, I could tell her about the time Ma went in for a boil removal, and wound up havin' to have her-" Fran started to add, but CC shook her head resolutely and cut her off.

"I've avoided her long enough. I think it's time I face the music, so to speak," she said, then looked at Niles. "Are you ready?"

At his nod, Maxwell opened the door and helped Fran out, then exited himself. Niles looked at CC for a moment, then took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Are _you_ ready?"

"Not really," she replied, her voice shaking. "It's going to get ugly, Bell Boy. No matter what happens, I just want you to know that I lo-"

His lips against hers cut her off. Pulling back, confused for a moment, she found his clear blue eyes and melted at the love she found reflected at her.

"I know, Chas. And I don't care how ugly it gets," he murmured, and then suddenly grinned. "It could never be quite as hideous as you."

"Stuff it, Servant," CC said, elbowed him playfully in the side, and watched as he extricated himself from the limousine. When he offered her his hand, she accepted and took a deep breath as he helped her from the limo. As soon as she cleared the door, she heard her mother's shrill voice.

"Chastity Claire Babcock, what the _hell_ is going on here?"

CC was relieved to feel Niles place his hand on her lower back, a gesture that always managed to comfort her. And at the moment, she desperately needed comfort. The tornado that was Barbara Beatrice Babcock had blown into their neighborhood and only a miracle could save them now.

* * *

**So, whatcha thinkin'? Good? Bad? Horrible? Just click that link and let me know! :D**


	3. The Storm

**Oh my heck, I'm SO sorry about the wait! I've been really sick lately, and had to deal with being in the hospital without a computer! Please don't eat me! :) Here's the next chapter, I really hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think of it, as always! Also, if you've read my other story, 'The Voice of An Angel', I'll be updating that one soon! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it if you recognize it! The only thing I own is the right to play with such wonderful characters! So, don't sue me!**

* * *

There was a sense of impending doom blanketing the neighborhood. The world had grown silent, the usually busy and hectic boulevard void of any sound or passersby. A streetlight flickered ominously overhead, relaying its hesitance to be witness to the war that was sure to be waged on the normally bloodshed-free street. A light drizzle had started, chilling the bystanders to the bone. It was a horrible sight; the tall and heavily pregnant blond woman stood next to her silent husband, while the older, shorter, and more vicious blond woman stood with her hands on her hips glaring at the couple. And suddenly, the silence was broken by a piercing yell.

"What the HELL is this?"

CC faced her mother, unblinking, and watched as the woman who'd given birth to her glared hatefully at Niles. To his credit, Niles hadn't moved an inch under the intense scrutiny. He kept his hand on CC's lower back, and stood passively, his eyes on the angry woman before him. He hadn't said a word, as though he knew that anything he said would make the situation worse, but he hadn't left his wife's side. Maxwell and Fran, however, had managed to slip away from the trio faster than the former Nanny going after the last cashmere sweater at a Lohman's half-off sale.

"Good evening Mother," CC said, keeping her voice icy. Her heart was racing, and she could tell that her face was flushed. She shivered, and felt Niles moving behind her. A second later his coat was around her shoulders. She looked at him and smiled gratefully, then turned back to face her mother.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Europe with your latest husband. Richard? Ryan? Randy? It's something like that, right?"

BB stopped pacing and took a step toward CC, who automatically took a step back. As small as she was, BB was a firecracker once she started in on a rampage. CC remembered enough to know that despite her stature, BB could pack a punch and had no qualms about hitting pregnant women, let alone her own daughter.

"I have business to attend to here in Beverly Hills with Raoul. I was watching that award ceremony on the television," BB said, putting her hands on her hips. "Lo and behold, my very pregnant daughter won an Emmy. And then thanked the butler. So I'll ask again, what the hell is going on here? Why is that servant still here? Isn't there a toilet he should be scrubbing?"

CC took a deep breath, reached around to grab Niles' hand, and cleared her throat. It was the moment of reckoning, and once that line was crossed, there'd be no going back. Not that she'd change anything in her life; for once, CC was content.

"No one insults my husband but me, Mother. Niles and I are married. And as you can tell, I'm pregnant. With his child."

There, it was out in the open. CC couldn't help but tremble as she watched as her mother turned deathly pale, then severely red. The petite woman seemed to swell with anger, and her blue eyes flashed dangerously, her lips curling into a fierce snarl.

"Chastity Claire Babcock, stop this foolishness right now and come get in Mummy's limousine. I'll help you get rid of this problem." BB's eyes flickered between Niles and CC's belly. "Both problems."

CC drew herself up as tall as she could muster, took another deep breath, and then truly let loose for the first time in her life.

"Go to hell. I'm happy here, with my husband," she snapped, basking in the satisfaction she got from the look of shock on her mother's face. "I will **not** get into your limousine, but I think it's best that you leave now. For once, I know exactly what I want, and I want you to _leave us the hell alone_! You hold no power over me anymore. I don't need you, Mother, and I don't need your money or your assistance. I have everything I want and need right here. Now, leave."

There was silence again, thick and heavy. CC stood shaking, adrenaline coursing through her, making her feel powerful and invincible, her mother be damned. The formidable BB Babcock was silent for the first time CC could ever recall. After a moment of standing with her mouth open, BB growled dangerously low.

"If that's how it's going to be, then I've nothing left to say to you. I hope that filthy servant makes you happy Chastity, because from now on, you're dead to me," she screamed, then turned on her heel and stormed to the limousine. CC watched as the limo pulled away, and once it turned the corner, she felt her adrenaline fade and she was aware that she was crumbling. Her knees buckled as the tears started, but Niles was there to catch her, supporting her completely.

"Come on, Love," he whispered softly in her ear, and the love in the baritone of his voice was all it took for CC to break. A sob broke free from her mouth, and she sagged against Niles, completely unaware that the rain had started falling harder and that Niles' coat around her shoulders was already drenched. She heard Niles yelling something at Charlie the limousine driver, but she didn't care. She didn't care when she felt another pair of hands join Niles', didn't care when she realized she was being led to the limo, didn't care when she was helped inside. Niles climbed in after her and promptly took her in his arms, cradling her gently and rubbing small circles on her back as the limousine began moving. CC cried until she simply couldn't cry another tear, but made no move to remove herself from Niles' warm embrace.

"There, there Love. Better now?" Niles asked quietly. CC sniffled as she nodded, then looked up into his stunning blue eyes.

"I-I-I think s-so," she managed, wiping her eyes with the handkerchief Niles offered. "That was just so crazy."

"Yes, it was. But I'm proud of you for standing your ground," Niles replied, kissing her forehead. CC smiled and snuggled up against him again, but after a moment, she frowned.

"Niles, where are we going?"

"Home, darling. I just thought a nice relaxing drive would help calm your nerves. And when we get to the house, we'll take a nice warm bath."

"Thanks, Tidy Bowl. You know me too well," CC said, the frown disappearing. It never ceased to amaze her how well her husband truly knew her. He knew what kind of ice cream she liked, what temperature she preferred her bathwater to be, and even what brand of pen she chose to use. Of course, she knew things about him too; his parent's address in England, his favorite soccer team, and that he secretly loved writing, though he hardly did it.

"I love my mean old witch," he said, giving her shoulders a brief squeeze. She laughed and leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

"And I love my nosey overstuffed Bell Boy."

* * *

**There's more to come. I'm not ending it there, since we still have to find out what surprise CC's been working on! Review for me, and I'll reward ya! :D**


	4. The Calm

_**To my dear and wonderful readers, I'm sorry! I know it's been over a year since I last updated (shame on me!) but I'm back! This chapter was locked away for a long and painful time, but the fantastic little plot bunnies have given me the key and here it is, chapter 4! Please, don't kill me . . . But I promise to update often, now that I'm back. I swear it!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I wish I did! If I did, I'd have SO much fun! As it is, I'll just have to settle for borrowing the characters and then giving them back. What a shame! **

* * *

After her bubble bath, CC wrapped herself in her fluffiest robe and waddled off to find Niles. She wasn't at all surprised to find him in the kitchen, elbow deep in dough. Niles had a habit of working his stress out through baking, and while she didn't object, CC always felt guilty when delicious cinnamon rolls were being created because of her. She knew that the run-in with her mother had bothered Niles more than he was showing. BB Babcock was just that ferocious.

"Done with your bubbles already?"

The smooth baritone made CC jump and blush as she realized that she'd been standing in the doorway staring. She smiled warmly at her husband, who watched her cross the room and sit on a stool at the island. His face was dusted with flour, and as he leaned over to plant a soft kiss on her cheek, CC wiped bit of flour out of his eyebrow.

"Darling, I'm so sorry about my mother. I wasn't expecting – "

But he cut her off with a fierce glance and a soft whisper.

"Don't worry about her, Chas. She's not worth the stress."

CC smiled, shaking her head in amazement. Here he was, worrying about her stress, when he was the one who had four baking sheets of cinnamon rolls set to rise.

_Does he even know how wonderful he is_?

"Well, it's awfully late and I've a long day. What do you say, Toilet Bowl? Shall we scurry off to bed? You could leave the cinnamon rolls for the butler to finish in the morning," she said with a wink, delighting in the deep laugh she got in reply.

"You know," he said, throwing his hands in the air, "That poor butler is woefully underpaid. He was telling me today that he feels there should be a better form of compensation."

CC shivered at the predatory look in her husband's eye as he came around the corner of the island to help her to her feet. As he started toward the door, CC glanced back at the cinnamon rolls proofing and grinned. When Niles was willing to leave his cinnamon rolls, he was ready to have some fun.

_But first, I think I'll give him my little surprise, _she thought, excited to finally have a gift for Niles that he knew nothing of. Some days, she swore the man could read minds.

"Hey Niles, could we stop by my office on our expedition to bed?"

Surprise danced across his face for the briefest of moments before he smiled and nodded. When they reached the cozy little room, CC pointed to the chair right next to her desk as she sat in her executive desk chair.

"Sit down, Tidy Bowl. I have a present," she said, and as he opened his mouth, CC held her hand up. "No, sit. I've been working on this for months. And I finally have it all done, so now it's time to give it to you."

As he sat down, CC grinned. This was the turning point, what their lives had been building to for months. When she was sure she had his attention, she opened a drawer and pulled out a thick manila folder.

"All right Niles. This is your present. It's been a long and intense labor of love, but it's finally done and I'm giving it to you now. Are you ready?" She asked, and then continued without giving him a chance to answer. "This folder contains paperwork which is going to change our lives. It contains paperwork that is going to change the way the world looks at us."

She handed the folder to him and after he'd flipped through the top three pages, he looked up with his eyes wide and jaw slack.

"CC, is this what I think?" he managed to stammer, and she nodded.

"This is my resignation from Sheffield-Babcock Productions, the license and registration of Brightmore Productions, and the acceptance letter from the publisher for your book."

As the realization of what she'd done hit Niles, he could only stare. CC waited for some reaction, whether good or bad. After a minute of staring, Niles jumped up.

"Oh my god. Oh. My. God. You resigned? You created another company? You got my book published? Oh my god."

And then he grinned and grabbed CC's hand, hoisting her out of the chair. He kissed her quickly, and then began dancing around her in circles, laughing. She'd never seen him like this, so exuberant and carefree, but as quickly as it began, it ended. Niles froze, turning to stare at her once again.

"Does Maxwell know?" he asked timidly. CC smiled nervously, a bit apprehensive at this part.

"Yes, and while he wasn't pleased about losing a business partner and butler all at once, he was actually very understanding. There's more, Niles. I also contacted a realtor in New York City. I sold my penthouse."

At this, Niles just gaped. Up until that very moment, CC had refused to even consider selling her penthouse, just in case she didn't like California. It'd been a point of friction for the couple, and CC had finally realized that she was too in love with California to ever move back to the smoggy Big Apple. Niles gathered her in his arms and kissed her soundly, one hand on the large swell of her belly. When he pulled back, CC saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"CC Brightmore, I love you more than you could ever know," he said, kissing her again. CC grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. As they snuggled together in the California king sized bed, she felt more at home in his arms than she had ever felt anywhere else. She kissed his nose softly and smiled.

"I love you, Pine Sol," she whispered, satisfied with his gentle squeeze in response. That man had a way with his words and with his squeezes. As she drifted off to sleep, CC was thankful for the gift she'd been given in the man laying with her.

* * *

**Please, review! Let me know what you think! I live for reviews . . . **


End file.
